the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Alphonse Richardson
Alphonse Richardson is a businessman who works at the Anger Management Center. Bio When we first meet him, he shows up at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to pick up Bedtime Bear and take him to the anger management center for the Jimmy the Clown incident at the Amusement Park before that day. Bedtime Bear goes with Alphonse and he soon takes him to where his classes will be taken and where Riggy, Cappuccino, Tic and Tac are. In that same day, Bedtime Bear tells Alphonse about his hatred of the Wiggles and soon the day is up. The next morning, Alphonse brings the Wiggles to Bedtime Bear and unbelievably Bedtime Bear accepts to be in the current Wiggles' next show that is going to be performed at the center itself. However, disaster soon strikes when the last song of Hot Potato continues on playing, Bedtime Bear lets go of all the kept-in anger and demolishes the Wiggles and their recurring cast. Once the beat up is done, Bedtime Bear tells Alf to forget what happened during the time but Alphonse refuses to and goes to tell everyone, until Bedtime Bear punches him in the face, leaving him lying on the floor. Bedtime Bear, Cappuccino, Riggy, Tic and Tac escape the anger management center and Bedtime Bear blows up the center into space, he now has amnesia and is currently flying through space inside the anger management center. Physical Alphonse is an average height with yellow skin, white eyes, a mustache and when his hat is taken off, it is revealed he has black hair. Attire He wears a suit, glasses and a hat. Persona Alphonse is a sophisticated businessman who takes his job very seriously and his goal is to make sure that all of the anger management attendants control their anger. He also has an outgoing side to him as after Bedtime Bear's incident with the Wiggles, he was going to tell everyone about it before Bedtime Bear knocked him out and made him amnesiac. Apperances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 23: Anger Classes He will appear in the forty-fourth season. Relationships Bedtime Bear Alphonse has a very interesting relationship with Bedtime Bear. When he first meets him, Bedtime Bear accepts to go to the anger management center with him after the Jimmy the Clown incident at the Amusement Park and soon Bedtime Bear is nice to him when taking one of his anger management classes and discussing his hatred of the Wiggles with him. However, this all soon changes when Alphonse tries to "cure his anger problems" by bringing over the Wiggles, while Bedtime Bear gladly accepts their show, he has a plan and succeeds in demolishing the Wiggles and their recurring cast. Not long after that, Alphonse tells Bedtime Bear that he will tell everyone about his assault on the Wiggles until Bedtime Bear nails him with a punch in the face, making him amnesiac in the process. Riggy Emerson Not much is known about Alphonse and Riggy's relationship except for the fact that when taking anger management classes, Riggy may seem nice to his former instructor but Riggy soon becomes filled with joy once the anger management center is blasted into space, with Alphonse still unconscious inside and claims that he couldn't stand sitting in those "horrid" classes. Cappuccino Fresh While their relationship is mostly unknown, Cappuccino gets a smile on his face once the anger management center along with Alphonse himself is blasted off into space. Tic and Tac Both Tic and Tac acted nicely to Alphonse when they had to take their anger management classes but it all soon changed after he and the center were blasted off into space in which Tic and Tac were happy to be free from anger management. Greg the Wiggle Though not much is known about their relationship with each other, Alphonse claims to know Greg "very well" and that Greg accepted coming back to the Wiggles because of him, confirming that the two are friends. Murray and Jeff Considering the fact that Alphonse and Greg are good friends, it is possible that he has met Murray and Jeff. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Stuffedgomery Category:Antagonists